(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal layer, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Then, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned such that long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to a display panel in a state in which no electrical field is applied, has been developed.
In the vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD, a wide viewing angle is considered an important issue, and can be realized by cutouts such as minute slits in the field generating electrodes. Since cutouts and protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed in various directions by using the cutouts and the protrusions, thereby widening the reference viewing angle.